


You're the Moon

by MoonCat457



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Aurora Borealis, Blue Lagoon, Getting Together, Iceland, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV First Person, POV Sirius Black, Post-Hogwarts, Swimming, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat457/pseuds/MoonCat457
Summary: To get away from the war for a few days, the Marauders and Lily decide to take their graduation trip to the Blue Lagoon in Iceland for spa treatments and to see the Northern Lights. Remus and Sirius take an after-hours dip in the private access hot springs, just the two of them.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 73
Collections: HP Suds Fest 2020





	You're the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Suds Fest 2020.  
>   
> Self Prompt: [Swimming in the Moonlight by Bad Suns](https://open.spotify.com/track/2PoqubfYq2Cl0nUyrrTht6?si=3nEkDK5NSBeG9j_-ENwn1g).  
>   
> Thank you to my beta reader, [Ri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care).

A soft knock at my hotel room door alerts me it’s time for my swimming date with Remus. Although, I’m not sure I can consider this a date, seeing as Lily, James, and Peter were in Iceland with us and most likely joining us for our nighttime swim. I slide on my complimentary hotel robe over my swim trunks and throw the door open to see Remus standing there in a matching robe and a pair of white slippers, a towel draped over his arm. 

He smiles and rakes a hand through his damp, light brown curls. “Hey, Pads. Are you ready to go?”

I gesture for him to come in. “I just need to put my hair up so the lagoon doesn’t fry it like the woman in the spa said it would.” 

“Yeah, Lily was complaining about that when she dragged me to get pedicures earlier today,” Remus says with a laugh. “Do you want me to braid it for you?”

I smile and nod. “You’re the best, Moons.”

He laughs again and sits on the edge of the bed. “Sit.”

I sit on the floor in front of him like I always do when he braids my hair, like before a Quidditch match or going swimming in the Black Lake. Except it’s been months since we’ve done this, between no longer being students at Hogwarts and the ongoing Order missions that have kept us apart since graduation back in June. We’re lucky that we got to take this trip honestly, but Dumbledore seemed to understand the need for us to all get away for a few days.

“Speaking of Lily,” I begin as Remus twists my long, still damp, and conditioned black hair into a French braid. “Are she and Prongs joining us for a swim?”

“No. They’re getting a couple’s massage—hair bauble?” 

I hand him the hair elastic off my wrist. “What about Wormy?” 

“He said his plan was to, and I quote, ‘sleep for the next twenty hours until we leave in the morning,’ so it’ll just be the two of us. All done,” he says, squeezing my neck. 

I reach around to feel his work. “Where’s the end?”

“Tucked it up so it wouldn’t drag in the water. Now come on. It’s the peak time for the lights, and I don’t want to miss it.”

_**We’re outside, it’s cold enough to see your breath** _

_**You don’t mind undressing ’til there’s nothin’ left** _

The cold hits me like a punch to the gut when we head out of the private entrance to the lagoon from our hotel. 

“Remind me again why we came to Iceland in the middle of bloody winter,” I say through already chattering teeth. 

“The Aurora Borealis is best viewed during the winter,” Remus explains.

“And why are we swimming at night when it’s about three degrees colder?” I ask. I pull my robe tighter around me, but it doesn’t help much.

“The lights are only visible at night. Honestly, did you not pay attention during Astronomy?” Remus teases as he sheds his hotel robe to reveal his swim trunks. He hangs it on one of the designated hooks. “Now hurry and get your robe off.”

“If you wanted to see me naked, Moons, we could have just stayed inside and made that happen,” I say with a wink, earning me a flick from Remus’ towel before he hangs it on his hook.

_**I feel the fire, it’s comforting, it lights you up** _

“Fuck, it’s cold!” I exclaim once I’d shed my robe and hung it on the hook. Out of reflex, I huddle close to Remus, pressing myself along the warm skin of his back and hooking my chin on his shoulder. “And how are you not fucking freezing?” 

“Full moon is in a few days, so I’m running a little warmer. It’ll be warmer in the water, I promise.” He turns and takes my hand, then pulls me toward the ramp leading into the water. 

A shiver runs up my spine as I step into the steaming water, more a reaction to the change in temperature than to how cold I am.

“See?” Remus says as he wades further into the water. “Much warmer.”

_**I see everything I need right here and** _

_**Now we’re swimming in the moonlight** _

The cold fades from my bones as I wade deeper into the water. Remus wades toward the center bar where the water is at its deepest. I follow slowly to let my body adjust to the temperature change, so I don’t pass out—something that apparently has happened often enough that the woman at the spa had to warn us as we checked in. 

As I reach the center bar, I notice it’s lined with several metal buckets filled with the mud masks the lagoon is known for. “Moony, help me put the mask on,” I say, gesturing to the nearest bucket. 

“Are you not capable of rubbing mud on your own face? Or is that a talent you lose once you’re no longer in dog form?”

“Oi, you wanker.” I flick some water at him. “There aren’t any mirrors, and I don’t want to miss a spot.”

He smirks and splashes at me in retaliation. “Fine, fine. I’m just pampering you today, apparently. First, I did your hair, now I’m giving you a facial.”

“I’ll put your mask on for you first if that makes you shut up,” I say, scooping some mud out of the bucket. 

“Wait, I have to wear mud, too?”

I nod and grin as I step close and smear some on the tip of his nose. “Yeah, so we’ll match. Now hold still.”

He sighs but tilts his face up to give me better access. I carefully smooth the mask over his face, then wipe the excess into his hand.

“Tilt your face down a bit,” he whispers. I comply, then he reaches up to smear the mud onto my skin with a touch so gentle and almost reverent that I can’t help but relax into it.

_**Here outside, it’s just you and I** _

_**I couldn’t love you more if I tried** _

_**It’s crystal clear as we disappear** _

_**Swimming in the moonlight** _

It’s a miracle I resist the urge to kiss him because the last time we were standing as close as we are right now, that was precisely what I had done. 

We’d stood on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, reminiscing about the past seven years and sharing fears about the future while Peter was off saying goodbye to the castle and James and Lily took advantage of the empty dorm room. I’d stared at him for a while after whispered promises that we would still be as close after graduation. He’d tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear that the wind had blown into my face and lingered just long enough that I couldn’t help closing the distance and kissing him like I’d been daydreaming about doing for months. 

Except in my daydream, we became an official item after the first kiss. In reality, we’ve been too swept up in Order missions and attempting to find jobs and apartments to discuss a relationship. But maybe we could find the time, because now…

_**Now we’re swimming in the moonlight** _

_**Now we’re swimming, swimming in the moonlight, yeah** _

“How long do we have to leave these on for?” Remus asks, gesturing at the drying mud on his face. 

I mentally shake my head to clear it. “Not sure, but we can probably rinse them off now.” 

I start to gingerly splash water on my face to rinse off the mud, hoping that I’m getting it all since I can’t see what I’m doing. Remus, on the other hand, dunks his entire head under the water without a care.

“That’s one way to do it,” I say with a laugh once he reemerges. 

He shrugs and tilts his head. “Here, you missed a spot.” He reaches up to wipe a bit of leftover mask off my cheekbone.

A soft, appreciative hum escapes my lips. Then, before I can process what I’m doing, I reach down to twist one of his rogue curls back into the wet mop on his head. “Thanks, Moons,” I whisper.

_**Here outside, it’s just you and I** _

_**I couldn’t love you more if I tried** _

_**It’s crystal clear as we disappear** _

_**Swimming in the moonlight** _

His breath stops, and he drops his hand. “Oh, look, the clouds are parting,” he says. “We may see something now.” He pushes away from me and settles his back against the center bar, his elbows resting out of the water on top of it. 

I know that I should turn to gaze at the sky with him, but I can’t bring myself to look away from him. The way his messy curls sit in a wet pile on top of his head and his green eyes sparkle in the moonlight, he’s more beautiful than any weird light phenomenon could be. 

He looks at me, a question on his face. “You’re missing it.”

“I didn’t come to Iceland for the Aurora Borealis, Rem.”

“What do you mean?”

I shake my head. “You really have no idea, do you?”

“Pads?”

I shake my head again, close the distance, take his beautiful face between my hands, and press my lips against his.

_**In a time when nothing’s right** _

_**You shine a light** _

_**You’re my everything, everything, everything** _

He freezes, a sharp contrast to the last time I kissed him when he’d reacted immediately and enthusiastically. For a moment, it occurs to me that I might have made a huge mistake, so I start to pull away. But then there’s a warm hand on the back of my neck holding me in place and a soft pair of lips kissing me back, and suddenly all is right with the world. Every bit of tension in my body dissipates in a way that my massage earlier couldn’t accomplish for me. Worries about the future, adulthood, the war—with every brush of our lips, they all fade away until the only thing on my mind is Remus. 

_**Here outside, it’s just you and I** _

_**I couldn’t love you more if I tried** _

_**It’s crystal clear as we disappear** _

_**Swimming in the moonlight** _

I card my fingers through his hair and smile against his lips at the soft sigh that escapes him. As Remus’ hand slides down my back to wrap around my waist and pull me flush against him, I’ve never been more grateful for privacy in my life than I am right now. There’s no way that Remus would kiss me back with as much fervor as he is if it weren’t only us in the lagoon. 

Eventually, I pull away and rest my forehead against his. Our breaths come out in shallow pants, mingling in the space between us. I’m sure I have a dopey smile on my face, but I can’t be bothered to care.

“Are you sure?” I hear Remus whisper. 

My eyes flutter open in confusion. “Hmm?” 

“Are you sure you want this with me?” he clarifies, his eyes still closed as if he’s too afraid to look at me when I give him my answer. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this every day since that night on the Astronomy Tower,” I admit.

“Why me when you could have anyone you want?”

I brush the pads of my thumbs along his cheekbones, and his eyes finally flutter open. “Does that include you? Because there’s no one else that I could ever want besides you.”

His breath catches. “Merlin, of course. I’ve been yours since that night—probably before that—but I never thought…” He shakes his head and gazes down. “You’re out of my league.”

_**You** **_have_ no clue how gorgeous you are** _

_**Thank God, oh** _

I capture his chin between my thumb and forefinger and tilt his face up to meet my gaze. “You know, for someone so smart, you can be awfully daft sometimes.”

He scrunches his face. “Wha—?”

I cut him off with a quick kiss. “It’s probably in my favor that you don’t realize how amazing and stunning you are, or else you wouldn’t settle for someone like me.” 

I kiss him again, and he sighs into it. 

“I’d argue with that, but—” he says in between kisses.

“But?”

“I’d rather keep kissing you.”

_**Though we’re moving quickly, it feels I’ve waited all my life** _

_**Until this moment, I’d only dreamed of paradise** _

“I love that plan,” I murmur against his cheek before placing a soft, open-mouthed kiss on the spot. “Stay with me tonight?”

“You’re not wasting any time,” Remus says with a chuckle.

“I’ve already wasted more than enough time not falling asleep with you in my arms.”

He noses at my temple, a silent signal to bring my lips back to his. “You should at least see the Borealis before we go inside,” he says once we pull apart again.

I smile and shift so I’m behind him, my arms wrapped around his waist.

_**For hours without a single word, we hold on tight** _

_**If nothing’s perfect, you and I are nothing tonight** _

Remus lets out a content sigh and leans more of his weight on my chest.

“Alright, I’ll admit that the sky is quite magical. I understand why you and Lily insisted on coming here for our trip,” I say as I hook my chin on his shoulder.

“Told you,” he teases. 

“But next time, we’re going someplace warm. Somewhere I can drink out of a coconut.” I bury my face in the crook of his neck and brush my lips against his skin as he laughs. 

“Maybe somewhere that it can be just the two of us.”

“Love that plan,” I say, brushing another soft kiss against his neck. Then another slow kiss before adding, “Love you.”

His breath stills, and he turns his head to look at me as if to gauge my sincerity. I nuzzle at his cheek and squeeze him tighter around the middle. 

“I love you, too, Sirius,” he whispers so quietly I can barely hear him. But it’s enough.

I capture his lips in a quick, soft kiss, then rest my forehead against his cheek. “We should go inside.”

He nods, and we wade back, hands clasped, to the edge of the lagoon where our robes and towels hang. The moment we’re out of the water, though, I remember how cold it is. I drop Remus’ hand and make a beeline for my towel. I hear Remus laugh behind me and I quickly dry off. 

“Shut up,” I scold him as I slip into my robe, pulling it tightly around me. 

He smiles and slips his own robe on, then wraps his towel around my shoulders for extra warmth. An instant heat spreads through my body the moment the towel touches my shoulders. 

“Did you just cast a wand-less warming charm on me?” I ask incredulously. 

“Mm-hmm,” he says with a nod as he laces our fingers together. 

“You’re such a show-off.” I squeeze his hand and drop a kiss to his forehead. “My show-off, though.”

_**You’re the moon, my blue lagoon, my favorite tune** _

_**Everything, everything, everything** _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was basically just a love letter to the Blue Lagoon, where I desperately want to go again. I also wore one of the lagoon’s mud masks while editing this, ya know, for authenticity.  
>   
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://mooncat457writing.tumblr.com/) for more random writing from me or to request something!


End file.
